particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Davostan Riots 4105
Between 10th March to the 14th of May, tens of thousands of people rioted in several Davostan cities and towns across the Empire. The riots caused over 2,300 deaths and cause many more injuries. Rioting begun when the Satanilic Republican Party voted no on the Abolishment of the Concentration Camp Bill Act 4102 and the People's Demands Act July 4104. The bills aimed to create a fairer Davostan, however the Satanilic Republican Party didn't want the change put forward by the Davostan Freedom Party.The Rioting was an escalation of a bad relationship between State and People. The Davostan Freedom Party warned the Unholy Imperial council that events like these will happen, unless the Satanilic Republican Party listened to the people of Davostan. From 23rd to 14 March, other towns and cities in Davostan (including Imperial Darkuth Fortress, Imperial Davogard Stronghold, Imperial Durinstad Fortress, Imperial Lynock Fortress) saw what was described by the media as "anarchy violence" on the very street. The State then begun working around the clock checking people's social media accounts checking to see if there was any clues on who was doing it and what they had planned. The state begun fabricating rumours they said that the rioters were going to target hospitals and schools to strike fear into the people, however it failed as none of the hospitals or schools were harmed. By 14th May, more than 12,021 arrests had been made across the Empire of Davostan, with more than 11,960 people issued with criminal charges for various offences related to the riots. Initially, the Unholy Emperor Lord Medivh Evil sat for extended hours, to decide if they were guilty or not guilty. There were a total of 11,993 crimes across Davostan of which were linked with linked to the disorder. Along with ninety six officers being killed, at least 10,345 others were injured as a direct result of related violent acts. An estimated 342 million DAV worth of property damage was incurred, and local economic activity was significantly compromised. Places Affected Here are the Cities that were most affected; -Imperial Darkuth Fortress -Imperial Davogard Stronghold -Imperial Durinstad Fortress -Imperial Lynock Fortress -Imperial Terrormonstad Fortress -Imperial Stromstad Fortress -Imperial Mordorstad Fortress -Imperial Muronia Fortress -Imperial Santanelistad Fortress Result The rioting stopped on 14th May, after several raids across multiple cities. The Ring Leader (Walahfrid Kai Abraham) wasn't found during raids, but has since gone quiet. It was believed that the rioters used secret coding on social networks to organize themselves. Ultimately, the Satanilic Republican pick up the win as they were able to stop the rioting and arrested quite a few anti-Satanilic-Republicans; however many believe that it isn't over and that Walahfrid is planning something even bigger. Walahfrid and his riots were able to steal quite a lot of weaponry and supplies during the riots. Nevertheless, millions of DAV was lost and it has put a real risk to foreign investment. Political -Davostan Freedom Party from Davostan: Arne Clemens Käufer Party leader of the Davostan Freedom party went on record saying "We warned the government, that their overbearing hand and corrupt ways would cause the people to react with force." -NWOIAUCFCCNUCDMFSatanilicRepublicanParty from Davostan: Refused to comment on the event. -Fortschritts Partei from Dorvik: Eckardt Obst Leader of the Opposition in Dorvik gave this statement, "Quite frankly, I am surprised these riots haven't begun sooner. Resistance movements in Davostan have often been crushed in the past, but nonetheless I'm surprised there hasn't been more. Now, I'm not the type to try and interfere with foreign goings on, but this is an exceptional case, the ruling government of Davostan is unnecessarily cruel to its populace, I've never seen anything like it. Davostan needs more international attention, it truly is an urgent case." -Alex Adams (Former Leader of National Liberal Party - New Democracy): "The government refused to listen to the people and now it has this on its hands. It is clear that nothing can stay the way it used to in this country. Those people want to have a choice. They want a free country. I am going to stay in Davostan and protect the people in court. The rioters' deed is just and the world should see what is going on in Davostan This is a democratic revolution and it seeks to bring liberty in this country. The opposition should continue its fight for a free Davostan without the SRP. So I chant: SRP, resign!"